Stockholm
by raehex
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome: when a captive begins to form and feel a positive bond with their captor. [Dean Ambrose/OC. Rated M for dubcon, allusions to kidnapping, knifeplay, bloodplay, choking, burning, smut, & language.]
1. Chapter 1

she didn't remember when this started, nor did she particularly want to. He wouldn't want her to think about anything except serving Him. she was His Pet, His Plaything, to be fucked and discarded and abandoned and reused. He took enough care of her that she didn't have severe injuries, she had food and drink, but beyond that He didn't try to make any overt care for her, and she was ok with it. she didn't deserve His care, she was just a toy.

He made sure to remind her of this daily.

she was waiting in her room for him, like the good Pet she was told to be, when she heard the door open. All she could smell was the heavy scent of cigarette smoke and sweat, and she felt both her mouth and her pussy grow wet. It was almost Pavlovian at this point, trained to hunger at the sound of an opening door. When He first started doing this, she had a name and a job and a family, but now, none of that existed. she was His and His alone; sure He'd let His friends have their turns with her, but He'd always make sure to enforce that she was His property, His pet, His slave.

"Have you been a good pet?" He placed a finger beneath her chin, tipping her head up to look at Him. It was very rare that He let her look at Him, and she was reminded of why she was so ok with her scenario. He was absolutely beautiful and terrifying and tall. He was blonde and anger and muscle and sex and she could see this similar to worshipping the Devil. He was temptation and light and fire and doom and-

A smack rings across her face, the sting pulling her out of thought. How dare she think when He was speaking to her, she knew better.

"I was fucking talking to you. This is why I don't let you out in public, you're fucking stupid. But you answered my question for me. "

He suddenly undid his jeans, pulling His cock out, hard and starting to leak precum. He grabs her by her hair, harshly, and tells her to open her mouth. she complies, her mouth just barely open enough before He shoved His entire length between her lips. she's gagging, but He holds her head there, making her choke on Him, and she realizes this is part of her punishment. For thinking.

"That's right, choke on it. You're nothing, nothing but a hole for me to fuck, do you understand that? I fucking own you, and when I'm talking to you, you fucking pay attention. Do you fucking understand me, bitch?" she wants to nod, to acknowledge Him while He's talking, but she is trying desperately to breathe through her nose to avoid gagging, and tears have formed in her eyes from the resistance.

He lights up a cigarette, blowing the smoke down towards her face, making her eyes burn even more. He fucks into her mouth a few times, and then pulls away from her, obviously bored with how she's not struggling. He looks pensively down at the cigarette, takes another drag, and there is sudden movement and a searing pain against her neck.

"Maybe I can just make you a fucking ashtray since you suck at being a fucktoy now." He stubs the cigarette out against her neck harder, and she holds back a cry, knowing that any noise she did make that He did not specifically allow her to make would only result in more punishment. He watches her face grimace, but nods in approval at her remaining silent, grinning as he sees her biting her lip to the point of blood.

"Well well…maybe you _can_ be a good toy. Look at you, bleeding for me like the slut you are. I didn't even have to hit you this time. You're a quick learner. Let's just make that bleed a little quicker, shall we."

Suddenly a fist connects with her face, and she falls over, the pain rocking her jaw, and she unintentionally lets out a moan of both pain and pleasure, the Stockholm Syndrome kicking in. He grabs her by her hair again, wrapping one of those large arms around her neck, squeezing tightly against her throat.

"Did I fucking say you can moan? You fucking whore, you can't keep your damn mouth shut. The only time your mouth should be open should be for my cock, or for one of my friend's, do you fucking get that? You have no fucking voice, you're fucking mine. I didn't want to have to do this right now, but you leave me no fucking choice."

He pushes her down onto her stomach, placing a knee on the back of her neck to keep her in place. she hears the clink of metal scraping against metal, and she knows instinctually what is happening. she feels the coldness of the blade, and the sharpness of it in her skin.

He's chuckling to himself, making large movements against her back. "You'll never fucking forget your place, do you fucking understand me?"

she's fallen into the exquisite space between pain and pleasure, feeling the blade work against her back, and she can slowly figure out what is being carved into her back. A giant _D_ and a giant _A_. His initials; He has marked her as chattel. As she lays there, basking in the momentary glow, she hears the distinctive sound of skin against skin, and hear His heavy breathing, and then…hot wetness against her back.

He rubs a hand against her back, rubbing the blood and cum together, making the cuts in her back sting, pulling on her hair with the other hand, bringing her face up. He slaps the covered hand against her cheek, patting there one more time as a silent affirmation of praise, and gets up, leaving her like trash on the floor.

"Don't you dare think of cleaning yourself up. Some friends are coming over later, I want to show them my handiwork."

she nods at Him, a tear or two running down her face, she isn't sure, she can't feel anything right now, He won't let her feel anything He doesn't want her to. He smirks and closes the door behind him, and she sighs, smiling, resting her head back down on the floor. she was His, and only His, and that was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Ok guys, here's the warnings for this chapter: dubcon/noncon & knifeplay. This one was still a little hard for me to write, but in this case it was because this story wasn't supposed to have a sequel. Yet here we are, after enough begging...

So, enjoy, I suppose, if that's the proper term to use.

* * *

she awoke to the sound of muffled laughter and that gravelly voice that could only belong to Him. He must have brought His friends over, like He had promised, to show what He had done to her. she didn't remember falling asleep, and she didn't know for how long. All she knew was that she was sore, her back still stinging from Him carving His initials in her back, and her face felt stiff where He had rubbed the mixture of her blood and His cum on it, but like a good Pet, she stayed down on the ground, waiting patiently for Him and His friends, showing off His work.

she recognized the voices…it was the two that always seemed to come by the most: Seth and Sami. she wasn't particularly fond of either of them, not the way she was fond of Him, but she knew better than to be blatantly disrespectful. she had learned the hard way one day, when Sami had grabbed her by her hair, yanking her back in some god awful position, and groaned in her ear about how even though she may be the property of someone else, at this very moment she was nothing but his whore. she had yelped in pain, from how he had contorted her body at an angle that she couldn't do without serious warming up. she hadn't expected him to pull a blade on her, holding it to her throat. she went to open her mouth to scream, purely on instinct, but when the blade pressed harder to her throat, she did nothing but swallow and gasp for air.

"I wouldn't fucking do that if I were you. Sami's a bit of a twisted fucker…it's why he's my best friend. So I'd be a good little whore for him, or he'll actually fucking kill you." He had shrugged, watching His friend pull a knife on His pet, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his leather jacket, lighting one up, and putting the box back in his pocket, flicking ash in her general direction.

she gave in, knowing that if He warned her about someone, then they were truly dangerous. she appreciated that He showed some semblance of care for her, even if it was only because He didn't want to have to clean up that much blood or potentially dump her body somewhere.

Sami, with some malicious grin on his face at Dean's warning, bent her head back even more, the blade still pressed against her throat, and _fucking spit in her mouth_, moving the blade away quickly and pushing her head back down on the ground, laughing to himself about how "Dean found a keeper."

she hated when they used His name. she didn't know why.

Seth, on the other hand, wasn't very talkative, he was more of a physically dominating person. Sami talked the trash, but Seth followed through. He had a tendency to hold her down with a firm press of his boot, whether it's the back of her head, the back of her neck, or even her back itself. He'd make her lick the boot too, and would always end up running his hand through her hair, being silently praising of how well she would listen. One of the few times she heard him speak, it was when he had told Dean that she'd look even filthier if He let her wear eyeliner, "because there's nothing better than watching a filthy slut suck you off with smeared makeup." she no longer liked it when he'd put his fingers in her hair, because it usually meant he'd be pulling her towards his cock. she had only really started to enjoy the taste of His cock, but Seth was determined to get her to enjoy his too.

she continued to listen, hearing the steps getting closer, and when the door knob started to turn, her body once more responded how she had been trained to, to be ready instantaneously for fucking.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite little whore…looks like Dean fucked you up right this time. What did she do Dean?" Sami was damn near giddy, practically skipping over to her prone form.

"She moaned when I didn't tell her she could. That's how much of a fucking useless slut she is, she can't even control herself when I punch her in the fucking mouth."

Sami couldn't hide the arousal on his face, seeing her naked, splayed out on her stomach, still covered in dried blood and cum. He was a sadist in the purest definition, those green eyes filling with perverse thoughts at the thought of making her bleed. He walked over to where she was laying, and knelt down, running a finger along the giant _D_ that had been carved in her back.

She tried her best not to flinch, but the feel of the touch made her shiver, biting her swollen and split lip to prevent herself from moaning again. Sami had moved to tracing along the _A_ in her back, and when he had reached the end, moved his hand between her legs, slipping two fingers inside with no effort.

"God, man, she's already soaking wet. All I did was just look over the work you did, and look at this, man…" He pulled his fingers out and held them up in the light, showing how much wetness was there.

Once more, he grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards, making her bend the healing cuts against their wishes. "He's right you know…you're nothing but a stupid, useless slut. Look at you, moaning when you get punched in the fucking lip, getting soaking fucking wet when I touched those slices in your back. Be lucky that you're Dean's, I'd break you in half for the fun of it. Oh…oh what's this?"

He bent her neck sideways, showing off the burn mark that she had forgotten about. Seth moved closer, looking for himself at the red mark against her neck, an almost perfect circle. Seth looked over at Sami, a silent hint to move out of the way. she breathed a bit easier at first when Sami let her hair go, but flinched again when she felt Seth grab her throat, and lick roughly over the burn. It was such an odd feeling, the pressure on the burn mixed with the warmth of his mouth and the wetness of his tongue. He moved away, still holding her by her throat, and looking her in the eyes he trailed his thumb over her swollen lip.

she felt so unsafe and unsure, until He spoke up. But what He said wasn't Him telling them to go back upstairs, having shown off what He had done.

Instead, He took a drag of His cigarette, stubbing it out on the floor. "Who wants her first?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The majority of this chapter was sent to me by BrodieBlue, who has been absolutely delighted to help me write this. Without her help, this chapter may not have existed ever. **

* * *

"I do."

The words hung ominously in the air before He laughed breathily.

"Of course you fucking do."

she didn't hear Sami respond but she heard his quick footsteps after a moment of silence that followed His words. she couldn't watch, but she imagined He had nodded his agreement. she was Sami's now. To her quiet jubilation she felt his boot press in the back of her neck; that was better, far better than feeling his grabbing hands. her face was pushed into the floor, she thanked the lord it was clean. Or more specifically she thanked Him because He was her lord and universe now.

That beast was crouching beside her now, she heard the crease in his jeans as he bent down low and the pressure increase on the back of her neck. He ran his hand down her back in a claw, the sharp edges of his bitten nails scraped the broken skin. she wanted to hiss but she didn't, she kept her breathing in check and took herself to some place he couldn't harm her, or at least tried to. Once she got over the torture of the skin of her back being pulled she felt his hand wander over her ass. she'd taken many a beating there, but nothing too bad recently. To her shame she even enjoyed the feel of his fingers digging into the mounds of her cheeks when he squeezed.

"That fucking ass," he said in something like awe. That came as a surprise to her. she wasn't a thing to be admired, she was just a thing. _Would He like that?_ she wondered.

she was then shocked to receive a sharp slap but she didn't react to it. she'd felt much worse. Would it be too much to hope that would be all she got, then he would fuck her? Maybe Sami wasn't feeling so vicious today. But her hopes were shattered when she felt him roughly part her cheeks with one hand and rub an index finger over her asshole. she instinctively clenched to protect the opening. she knew it was bad news when she felt his boot leave her neck and him rest some of his weight on her back. Then he pushed a dry finger into that tight, inhospitable place. she tightened around his finger in an automatic response to the discomfort, but he pushed deeper. He moved his finger in the tight confines until he was knuckle deep. she steadied her breathing; it was not painful, just uncomfortable, alien and frightening.

she tried to listen to the sounds of the room instead rather than the protesting noises inside her head. But she heard only heavy breathing. If only she could lift her eyes, she might find some comfort in His presence... Then she heard Sami spit. The bubbly glob landed between her cheeks and she knew she should have been grateful but it was enough to nearly turn her stomach. He slipped his finger in again and he seemed to enjoy the feel of her much more now.

"Oh yeah. This ass is so fucking tight. Is this a virgin ass, Dean?"

she felt her eye twitch at Sami using His name again.

"How should I know? She's a slut. But I can tell you I haven't been there. Don't blame me that she isn't prepped."

she wished He had got there before Sami ...

"Who fucking knew? I think I've hit jackpot. Bitch, I'm talking to you now. Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?"

He had moved behind her to straddle her ass now, suddenly withdrawing his finger she expected to feel instant relief. she did, though it did not feel the same anymore.

"I don't know," she answered.

How could he expect her to know, she had been here so long. This was all she knew of her existence. They all laughed at her answer, though she failed to see what was so funny.

"You can't remember. Well you ain't gonna ever forget this."

she then felt him roughly lift her hips, she pushed herself up onto her knees. Why fight it? He spat onto her ass again. she concealed her grimace, especially as He was in her line of sight now. she looked at His boots far apart from each other, an indication that His legs were lazily spread wide. she couldn't see the other one, Seth. But she knew he would be around. He just didn't say a lot.

Without warning she felt his hard, naked cock press against her hole. How had she not heard his zipper being pulled down? Now she panicked, but quietly. Her skin broke out in goose bumps and no matter how hard she tried, all feeling was concentrated there. There was another gob of spit.

"That's it," Sami said through a ragged breath. "This is it."

she could hear the excited tension in his voice then his groan even before her uninhibited cry as he entered her. she couldn't help thrashing around, he had to hold her still.

"Stay still. Stay fucking still! Don't struggle. Holy shit…"

It wasn't agony, but she was stretched and too full, full to bursting it felt. Would she ever repair from this?

"Relax," she heard Him say and not to Sami, to her.

she didn't care anymore. He had spoken to her and she wanted to hear more. she needed Him to help her, He was the only one who could. she looked up at Him, hoping she didn't have tears in her eyes, He would never let her live that down. However, His expression wasn't the one of purely malevolent arousal He usually had when He let His friends play with her.

What was that she saw in those usually cold blue eyes? Discomfort? Disapproval? she hardly dared to hope. But she knew that deep down He had an ounce of mercy in Him. He fed her didn't He? He kept her clean… That had to mean something. He would tell him to stop any time now. she held in that little word, if she said it, he might let Sami rip her apart. It was down to Him now.

she felt Sami thrust into her even harder, and her head dropped, her arms bracing against the floor, biting back any sound of pain she might make. she couldn't imagine what Sami, or He, would do if she did. she didn't anticipate the outburst that would spill from His lips.

"Sami…what are you fucking doing? Did you forget that she's my fucking property?"

she feels Sami freeze inside of her, having heard His footsteps next to her head. she didn't expect to feel him nearly ripped out of her, and while she couldn't see what was happening, she knew it from the way the air around her seemed to bristle.

Dean had Sami on the ground, a hand around his throat. she could hear Sami's gasping, could hear Him grit out, "I let you fucking borrow her, but she's mine. Don't ever fucking forget that. I don't come into your fucking house and fuck up _your_ things, now fucking do I."

He pulls his hand away from Sami's neck, letting him curl in on himself coughing. "Put your fucking pants on and meet me in the fucking hallway. Seth…" He looks over at the other man, who had been sitting silent, watching, waiting for his turn. "Fucking watch her. No touching."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Since you all asked so nicely, and have sent such nice anons on my Tumblr about this... enjoy!

* * *

she was still on her hands and knees when she heard Sami stumble his way outside. she was trying desperately to keep her limbs from shaking, when she heard Him whistle quickly to get her attention. she looked up, seeing Him crouch down to her level. He held her face briefly, almost appraising her, looking into her eyes. It's as if He was making sure she wasn't that far broken. Sami would pay for being the one to finally break her, if that were the case. He stood up, walking over to her rear. He crouched down again, and very gently started to part her ass cheeks again. she flinched, still shaken from what had just happened, when a sharp slap hit her thigh, making her rigid.

"I just literally saved your ass from Sami, and you're going to try and flinch away from me?" she flinched again, not realizing that she whispered out the words _I'm Sorry_ until she froze. she heard an amused "hmph" from Him, and braced for the worst.

Instead of punishing her for speaking, like He usually would, He instead patted her on the thigh. "Good." He went back to His prior action, and she relaxed into His touch, allowing Him to look at her. He grumbled and _tsk_'d to himself, letting go of her ass and looking instead to her back. He saw the nail marks that Sami had left, directly over His initials. For some reason it lit some fuse in the back of His brain, almost as if Sami was trying to claim ownership in his own way. He didn't like that shit.

"You're going to stay right here, like this, while Sami and I...chat. Seth's going to keep an eye on you. Can you do that for me?" He had made His way back to her front, crouching down in front of her again. she looked up, unsure of what to make of the expression on His face. she didn't know if it was concern, possessiveness, anger, some conglomeration of the three...but she nodded, risking another slap by gently smiling at Him.

He didn't know what to make of her smile, so He didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

Sami was pacing in the hallway, irritated and frustrated and confused. Why had Dean given him permission and then taken it away so quickly? It made no sense, none of it made sense.

Dean closed the door behind him, walking past Sami towards the stairs. Sami followed him, but was suddenly forced into a wall, Dean pressed up against his back.

"Dean, what the fuck?!"

"What the fuck were you thinking, Sami? Hmm? Did you think she was one of your stupid fucktoys that you break so easily? You're like a spoiled child. The minute you see a shiny new one, you toss the rest aside. I know you want her. Too fucking bad."

Sami tried to fight back, but Dean only pressed him harder into the wall. Sami froze when he felt Dean grind into him. Thank god he wasn't hard.

"I bet that _you_ wouldn't like to be fucked in the ass without any lube, now would you?" He laughed at how Sami had frozen, and backed up, allowing Sami to turn around. He watched him slump slightly against the wall, and Dean stood there, crossing his arms. Sami thought he was _such a pro_ at this. It may have been Dean's first time actually _keeping _a girl, but he had her trained better than any of the stupid bitches that Sami grabbed. He smirked at that. It's not about the quantity - it's all about the quality.

"You realize that the only reason she was wet when you touched her is because _I_ trained her to get like that whenever the door opened? That she only stopped fighting when _I_ told her to stop? She's trained to respond to _me_. Remember whose house this is. Remember whose toy that is. You don't see me coming in and trying to break _your_ things, now do you. You don't see me trying to write my name over yours on things do you?"

Sami was speechless, but his eyes, wild and green, screamed everything he had wanted to say. Dean continued, his eyes narrowing as he drove his point home.

"I don't know if you remembered that those were _my_ initials carved in her back, but you sure tried to mark those up, like you were trying to make your own fucking claim on her. Back. The fuck. Off. You touch her when I _let_ you touch her. Otherwise, you leave her the fuck alone, do you fucking understand me? She's not yours, she'll never be yours, go find some other slut to destroy."

He looked at Sami, who didn't seem to be getting the hint, looking somewhere between furious and abashed at how Dean had reacted.

"Now. Leave."

* * *

she could feel her limbs starting to shake, but she couldn't let Him down, she had promised Him that she would stay on all fours, like the good Pet that she is. she didn't know what He was saying to Sami, but she knew that whatever was being said, that He had saved her, for some reason. she was still confused at that, but any confusion blanked from her mind as she winced in pain. The straightness of her back, mixed with the numbness in her legs, all seemed to coalesce right where she was the most sore, her ass. she had heard Him _tsk_ at whatever it was He saw when He parted her cheeks, which only meant that she must be bleeding. He didn't like when she bled without His permission, and for some reason, despite Him giving Sami permission to fuck her like that, it seemed to be as if Sami had taken advantage of the free reign.

she looked over at Seth, who was watching her intently, silent, so very silent that it creeped her out. He was an odd one, not saying much, hell not even doing much to her, not really, not as badly as Sami or He had ever done. But there was something about him that just…skeeved her out. she knew she had no right to feel that way, she had no choice, really. If He wanted Seth there, then she'd have to deal with it. Seth tilted his head, acknowledging the fact that she was watching him, grinning darkly when she brought her head back down in pain.

Seeing her like that, covered in dried blood and cum, scratched and cut up, and that burn on her neck… Seth was a sadist, yes, but he was mainly a voyeur, he'd rather watch than actually partake himself. Sami, ironically enough, was quite the opposite. He hated watching, because it wasn't _him_ doing it. But seeing her like that… he couldn't help but palm himself, not entirely stiff but getting there, watching her, silently.

she realized that just because Sami wasn't there fucking her, that it didn't mean that Seth wasn't getting his turn. His turn just happened to be something different.

After what felt like forever, at least for her, and not enough time, at least for him, the door bust open. Dean looked at Seth, and pointed to the door. "Out. Now." Seth nodded, standing up and walking out, silently.

she kept her head down, when He snapped His fingers. she looked up, and He spoke three words. "You. Bathroom. Now." He made a hand movement that told her to get up, and she stood up slowly, feeling her legs struggle to not give out from underneath her. He opened the door back up, keeping it open for her to stumble through, towards the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

she stood awkwardly in the shower, as He inspected her back, washing over the cuts and scratches relatively gently. This was always the weirdest part, because it was oddly sensual, and it's these moments that made her heart do these strange flips, and make her stomach not feel in knots. He would brush out her hair, clean her, but it always ended the same way.

He had been rattling off, talking _at_ her more than _to _her, about how He had read Sami the riot act, how He couldn't believe that Sami would try to claim _His_ property, and whatever small part of her that had tried to fight once still bristled at the idea of her being property. she shushed that part down.

He had finished rinsing her clean, and went back to inspecting the marks on her, whispering in her ear, "Sami doesn't get it. He thinks that you're just a filthy slut that I let people borrow. Yes, I let them borrow you, but you don't want them. He doesn't get that."

He pulled her to Him, her back against His chest. she could feel Him growing hard against her ass, and she remembered what Sami had put her through earlier. she wriggled around in His arms, before His fingers trailed themselves down to start rubbing slowly against her clit.

"They're only in it to get off. They don't get it. Half the fun in this is seeing you fall apart, all because of me. You tried fighting me when this started, you made a hell of an effort. But, look where you are. Still here. Still mine."

He sinks two fingers inside of her, laughing when she bit off a whimper, her legs spreading. "Always wet for me, only me. That's what I told Sami, you know. That the only reason you were as wet as you were is because I trained you to be. If I wasn't in that room, I bet you he wouldn't have gotten that reaction, you know. Because you only get like this for me. Isn't that right?"

He thrusts His fingers in a few more times, groaning as her body rubbed against His, making Him even harder. "Answer me."

she made some pathetic whining noise, trying to will her mouth to agree. It seemed to be an answer He'd accept. He spun her around, and then pushed her towards the wall of the shower, lifting her legs around Him. Somehow, no matter what, He always was able to find His way inside her without really having to try.

He was right, she thought, as He fucked into her, hard and fast. she'd only ever be like this for Him, only ever cum for Him. He didn't need to carve His initials in her to know that, but she knew it was for everyone else to see that she was owned. A part of her wondered what that meant about her... some odd, foreign, rational sense in her. It vanished from thought as He groaned in her ear, commanding her to cum.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the mini hiatus this fic went on! I was having some trouble writing it, plus real life issues got in the way, but here we are, with another chapter. We're actually just about at the end of it, there's only one more chapter left! And this one answers a few questions you guys have posted about this story. As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Any minimal feelings of sentimentality that she felt in the shower were immediately squashed the minute He essentially dragged her into her room, tossing her inside before shutting the door behind Him, the heavy metallic sound of a lock following. If it were anyone else, she would have felt hollow, being used like this, and some part of her, the one that remember that she had once had a name, the part of her that vaguely remembered _what_ that name was, felt empty. The majority of her feelings felt wanted, in some sick, twisted little way.

Why wouldn't she feel like that? He'd kept her, after all. And if He didn't want her, He'd give her to Seth or to Sami. He wouldn't have carved His initials into her back. He wouldn't have yelled at Sami for how rough he had been. He wouldn't brag about training her to get wet for Him the minute He opened the door…

If He didn't want her, He wouldn't fuck her…right?

she made her way over to the mattress on the floor of her "room," if you could call it that. It was more of a glorified cell, but since it had four walls and a door, she supposed it would qualify as a room. There were no windows, her concept of time or date had been bled from her months - years? - ago. she laid down gently on the mattress, careful to lay on her stomach, because her back was still sore, both from Him and from Sami.

she couldn't stand Sami for him calling Him by His name. she reckoned it was because it made Him human, when she knew that He was more than that to her. For all intents and purposes, while she was kept here, He was her God. He determined if she lived or died, and it felt wrong to have that knowledge of His name.

At the thought of names, for some reason, an echo of a woman's name whispered in the back of her mind, and she wondered why it kept egging at her. she was somewhat frightened that she was thinking, that she was remembering, or at least she might have been remembering? she wasn't sure, but she knew that He wouldn't want that. she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come soon; she was exhausted and He didn't like it if she was exhausted from anything but His doing.

* * *

Dean closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it firmly. He was irritated; no longer at Sami, barely at her, most of it reserved for himself. He was getting lax, he knew that. He could tell, with the way even just the slightest brushing over of her apology, that she had found a crack and was trying to pry it open, trying to elicit some semblance of freedom. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not if he wanted to prove Sami wrong.

Sami hadn't needed to say anything to Dean, he could tell from the death glares he was getting that Sami was disgusted, in some sense, with the way he was treating her. Not in the way most people would be, Sami was significantly worse, to the point where even Dean would shudder at his choices. Rather, Sami was much more of a harder individual, and any sense of gentleness is a sign of weakness for him. Perhaps that's why the argument had gone from the anal issue to a heavier, broader problem, without a single word being said by Sami. That was something that Dean hadn't mastered: the ability to say everything without saying a fucking thing.

He had gone over to the fridge after reaching the top of the stairs, making quick work of opening a beer bottle and taking a swig, staring at the wall, a blank white slate. His frustration made him start to see hazes of color, some sick sense of aura, splash across the wall, urging him with various thoughts of what needed to be done.

He was obviously not doing enough, not if she seemed to have some semblance of willpower in her. Oh, sure, she hadn't attempted any movements towards getting out, but she hadn't needed to. He could tell that she was starting to think, just a bit too fucking much for his taste. If he wasn't careful, she could remember her name, and then everything would spiral downwards from there, and fast at that.

There was only one option at this point. He had to make her forget again.

* * *

A few hours had passed, not that she had known that for sure. she only knew that she had slept for a bit, so she presumed at much. she kept her eyes closed, her face vaguely pressed into the mattress, not wanting to open her eyes, her head was pounding. she went to go move her hand to her head, to rub some of the tension at her temples, when she found that she couldn't move her hands. she opened an eyelid, and saw her hands were restrained via chains attached to the wall…that had not been there when she fell asleep.

she tugged an arm again, needing to seeing how far the chains could move, which wasn't much. The rattling of the chain was followed by His voice. "Good. You're awake. That makes this much easier."

He crouched down next to her, grabbing her face with His hand. "I've been too lax with you, I'm afraid. You made me look bad, and I can't risk that." He let go of her face, to spin her body around, leaving her arms crossed and more restrained by the chains. He soon spread her legs, chaining each ankle down, leaving her splayed out against the mattress, half awake and confused.

What had He meant when He said that she made Him look bad? Had she embarrassed Him? Is that why He and Sami got into the argument? Is that why He was so…

A slap across her face brought her out of her thoughts, Him squatting over her torso, eyes blown wide in anger.

"This is what's getting you in trouble. Don't act dumb, I know you've been thinking all about this, wondering what's going on. I'm not having it. I can't risk it. You're a fucking liability at this point. So, we're going to have to, yet again, retrain you."

she blinked, and He slapped her again.

"So, go on then. Let's see how fucking far I have to go this time. What is your name."

she didn't know her name…did she?

"I asked you, what is your name."

she opened her mouth to say that she didn't have one, that she didn't remember, but instead her mouth and throat croaked out "Jenn."

This was not the answer He was looking for. He closed His eyes, the anger and frustration swimming across His face. she wasn't sure if He was going to hit her again or scream. she also didn't know which would be the lesser of the two evils.

"Not anymore. Never again. We're going to make sure that you never remember that again."

He got up from over her body, before opening a closet in the room that hadn't been opened in a few months, one that she had hoped would stay closed. He came back holding two objects. He placed the first one in her mouth, and her jaw slowly became readjusted to the awkward stretch of the ball gag in her mouth. she felt her heartbeat racing, the anxiety attached to what she recalled of her first "training" coming to resurface.

He held up the other object - a Hitachi wand.

"Let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Finally this story is COMPLETE. I will not write a sequel to it, please do not ask. I am still shocked when people tell me how much they love this fic, so thank you, everyone, who has enjoyed it. If you have any questions about things, you can definitely hit me up on Tumblr, where I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. I go into this story completely blind, so there's a good chance I may not know the answer to your question. Reviews make me a happy Rae, etc.

* * *

she could feel her eyes widen at the sight of the toy - would that thing even constitute as a "toy", it was more of a torture device than anything - and moaned, somewhere between agony and wanting, the sound muffled by the ball gag. she could tell from the way that He grinned at her, dark, mischievous, plotting, that this was what He had hoped she would do, and she had fallen right into the trap.

she thought this had happened before. Maybe it had.

His hand quickly covered her eyes, and all she could do was hear the sound of it starting. Suddenly, the overwhelming vibration of it against her, way too much too fast, making her hips jerk up, realizing too late that her movements would be stunted from the way she was chained. The hand over her eyes moved, trailing down her body, grazing across her nipples, before His blunt nails clawed at her side, and then across to the inside of her thigh.

His laughter, and the vibration of the "toy", worked against her, and soon the vibrations, while still too fast for her preference, started to feel good. His laughter grew louder when she groaned at the sensations going through her body. "Do you know how fucking ridiculous you are? Trying to pretend like you have a say in any of this, trying to act like I'd allow you to remember anything. You're mine, haven't you figured that the fuck out yet?"

He clicked the switch that made it go from fast to _how can that go any faster_, and even with how wet she had gotten, she couldn't deal with the force of it against her, as He held it right against her clit, amused at how she tried in vain to pull her body away from the head of the toy. The hand that had been resting on her thigh moved, and instead she felt two of His fingers inside of her, teasing her, an added pressure against her nerves. she could tell that she was being rushed towards an orgasm, but she also knew that if she came without His permission, this could only get worse.

He watched in amusement as her eyes clenched shut, as if she was arguing with herself about cumming. He took that as a good sign to move the wand away, removing His fingers from inside of her. she had been close, and He didn't want her to fall apart just yet. The whine of protestation she made made Him stop for a moment, a sly grin growing on His face.

"I knew you'd enjoy this. I could tell, with how quickly you'd get wet for me, the minute I'd open the fucking door. It's like you want me to do this to you all the time, make it so you're a drooling, desperate mess, chained up and left open for me to take… just like I took you before."

He reached up to the ball gag that was in her mouth, and undid it, tossing it across the room. He quickly placed His hand over her mouth, staring at her. "The only sounds coming out of that slutty mouth of yours that I want to hear are the ones I tell you to make, do you understand me?" She nodded, and His hand moved from her mouth to rest around her throat, gripping tightly. He picked the wand back up, turning it back on to its faster setting, and placed it back against her, holding it firmly in place.

"Oh, what's the matter? Is it too much for you? You seemed to be soaking wet like the whore you are when I had my fingers inside of your cunt. Don't lie to me, I know you enjoy this."

she wanted to fight back on principle, but He was right, she enjoyed how it felt, even if it was much rougher than she would have chosen for herself. she quickly found herself getting closer to orgasm again, and that's when His hand tightened around her throat. It wasn't like a playful form of asphyxiation, He was genuinely choking her, but the force of the vibrations against her was too much, and she bit her lip, trying to not make any noise because He hadn't told her that she could.

"No, I want to hear you try and moan while I'm crushing your throat."

He pressed the wand against her just a bit harder, and she tried, desperately, to make some sort of noise for Him to hear, but all she could work out was a weakened cry, gasping desperately as it worked its way through her body, her nerves on fire and her body growing over sensitive quickly.

He moved His hand away from her throat, but held the wand in place, knowing how oversensitive she'd be. "No no, no fighting this. This is what you wanted, right? For me to let you cum, right? I know you enjoy this, don't worry, I will make sure that you do." He held it there, watching as she jerked her body, trying to find reprieve from the vibrations. But, all too soon for her, she found herself holding back whimpers, moving her hips to get closer to the wand, gasping for air. This time, for real, He moved the wand away, unplugging it and placing it down.

"Now comes the fun part."

He went over to the closet and grabbed one more object, returning to her, watching in amusement at her wanting nothing more than to clench her thighs together, but not being able to move her legs. He kneeled back down next to her, lazily rubbing a finger against her clit, which made her flinch. While He continued to get her to orgasm without any sort of interest or concern, He placed the object He had in His other hand down, reaching instead for the pack of cigarettes He had in His pocket, making quick work of placing it in His mouth and lighting it. He took a few long drags, when He hummed appreciatively at the feeling of her cum again, her groaning turning into a wail as He stubbed the cigarette against the skin of her stomach.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you _are_ an okay fucktoy, even if you do make a better ashtray."

He unchained her, slowly, methodically, and barked out at her, "hands and knees." she had no feeling in her hands or her feet, and stumbled as she tried to turn herself over and prop herself up. she finally managed to, and when she felt the slap of His hand against her ass, harsh and firm, she jerked forward, expecting more to follow. Instead she heard Him undo His pants, but didn't hear them hit the floor. He slid Himself inside of her, and began to fuck into her mercilessly, the zipper of His pants irritating at her skin. With one hand, He pulled on her hair, wrenching her neck and back into an uncomfortable position, while His other hand reached down her front, when she suddenly felt vibrations, a much gentler kind in comparison to before, against her clit. His hips still snapped into hers, unrelenting, while He held the bullet against her.

"I will do this all fucking day until I know for sure that you won't try and pretend that you're anything more than my property, do you understand that? Do you have a name?"

she remained silent, knowing realistically that she had one, hell she had said it earlier.

"I asked you a fucking question, bitch, do you have a name?"

"No."

"No, _what._"

"No, I don't have a name."

"You're damn fucking right you don't."

He let go of her hair, instead moving His hand to rest on her shoulder, using it as leverage to fuck into her deeper, His other hand still holding the bullet firm against her. It was too much, she was too sensitive, she couldn't cum again, at least she didn't think she could.

"You are nothing but territory, a toy, to be fucked and discarded whenever the fuck I want. That's the only thing I want you to fucking remember. That you are mine, only to fuck. Now tell me, do you have a fucking name."

"I don't have a name."

"Say it the fuck again."

"I don't have a name."

"Again." He had turned up the frequency of the bullet, the higher pitched buzz adding a tension to the moment. He snapped His hips into her a bit slower, but with more force, and she knew that if she did cum from this, it would be painful. Those were the kind He liked the best.

"I… _fuck_, I don't have a name."

"Aww, what, are you going to cum again so soon? Is my cock that good that you'd forget your name that quickly, that you're begging for me to fuck you harder? Is that it?"

she felt her hands give way and she landed on her forearms, the pain of the burns, the cuts, the pain in her ass, and now the inevitable pain and bruising she'd feel on her clit were becoming too much. she couldn't stand it anymore, and if forgetting who she was would make it stop for a night, then fuck it, _she had no name._ she quickly accepted that, quickly erased whatever thoughts had sneaked their way into her brain earlier, erased them as if they never existed in the first place. It was oddly easy how quickly she could do that, like she did it before.

"I want to feel you cum on my dick. I want to know _exactly_ how badly you want this. You can pretend all you want, but you want this so fucking desperately. You'd beg and plead with me right now if you could, huh. Go ahead then, fucking _beg_."

she dropped her head, the vibrations getting her almost to where she'd need to be to come again, but He was moving slower, knowing that it would drag it out.

"Hmm, no begging? Let's see if this works."

He dragged His nails against the cuts He had made in her back, groaning as her body tensed around Him at the pain.

"That's right… you'll always have these, marks you as mine. I'll mark up your entire fucking back if you ever need reminding."

He moved His hand from her back, and trailed a finger down her spine, before moving His hand to her ass, spreading a cheek. "Maybe you'd learn your lesson if I fucked your ass, hmm?"

"…F-faster, please…"

"Oh look, it worked. I'll have to try that out later."

He pushed her head down, so her face was pressed firmly against the mattress, and started fucking into her quickly again. This time she didn't even make noise, she was in too much pain from everything else, and with how intense this one was, she felt lightheaded, and knew that the moment He pulled out of her, she'd collapse.

He did just that, moving the hand with the bullet aside, not bothering to shut it off, and pulled out of her quickly, before spilling hotly against her back again, laughing through the aftershocks.

"Every time. Every single fucking time. You'll never learn. I like that."

He got up, fiddling with the fly of His pants, and made His way to the door. He looked back at her, and chuckled to Himself, shaking His head as He made His way out of the door, closing it behind Him.

she laid there, trying desperately to catch her breath, and to not move and get any of His cum on the mattress, or else she'd be stuck sleeping in it. her head was buzzing, as if it were empty or fogged, and a sudden feeling of warmth rolled over her. It felt vaguely like what happiness would probably be. she wasn't sure exactly what that was; the only things she knew for certain was that she was His, and only His, and that was ok.


End file.
